The Stranger That Came to Town
by Lupanaridae
Summary: Woody is the sheriff in the town of Prideville, where strange things have happened when a mysterious visitor shows up. Is the stranger to blame or is it the work of a greater enemy? Rated T to be safe. AU, no OC's
1. Chapter 1

The Stranger That Came to Town - A Toy Story Western

Woody is the sheriff and Jessie his loyal deputy in the town of Pridesville. But strange things have happened ever since a mysterious stranger showed up. Is the stranger to blame, or are the occurrences the work of a greater enemy? Rated T for alcohol ref and suggestive themes, just to be safe. AU, no OCs,

* * *

It was the high noon in the town of Pridesville. The sun was shining brightly, making the temperature jump to 102 degrees in the shade alone. As a result of the scorching heat, many of the town's residents decided to remain indoors, and the town's main street was almost completely deserted.

To the heavy-set man entering the bank, the heat was a blessing in disguise. He approached the counter and a blonde haired girl greeted him. Her name tag said Barbie, and she was very pretty.

"Hello and what can I do for you today, sir?" she asked brightly. The man pulled out a gun and waved it at her face. Her smile instantly disappeared.

"You can give me every penny in the bank's safe or I pull this trigger." he raised his head, revealing an eye patch and long scar where his right eye should be. He had a thick, black mustache that obviously needed to be shaved. And his teeth were yellowed and decaying.

"One-Eyed Bart!" Barbie screamed, gaining the attention of everyone else in the bank. But not a soul dared to move, fearing that the gun would suddenly go off in their direction. A few folks who had just entered the bank immediately ran out in fear.

"Get me my money NOW!" Bart yelled, and Barbie began to open the safe. As she was reaching for a wad of hundred dollar bills, someone entered the bank. The sound of a cocked gun rang out, and Bart turned around. It was the town sheriff Woody.

"Put the gun down and reach for the sky, Bart." Woody said, his eyes narrowed, his hand on his halter. Bart did the same, waving his gun at the sheriff.

"Darn you, Sheriff Woody! Get outta my way!"

Bart pulled the trigger; Woody ducked and the bullet made contact with the wall behind him. Before Woody could think, Bart broke into a run and was out of the bank. Woody scrambled to his feet and ran after him. Betty was already waiting for her partner-in-crime so she grabbed her husband's hand and helped him onto his horse. Bart was barely seated in the saddle before he kicked the horse and headed straight for the edge of town. Woody had no way of reaching him in time.

A lone horseman up ahead caused Bart to come to sudden stop. It was Jessie, Woody's best deputy and best friend. Her horse, Bullseye, stared Bart's horse in the eye, daring him to try and pass.

"You heard the sheriff," Jessie threatened, "now if I was you, I'd be dismountin' my horse and surrendering like a good little villain." Several bystanders were watching the scene that was unfolding before them. A few parents gathered their reluctant children (who just wanted to watch Sheriff Woody get the bad guy) and pushed them indoors.

"I'm not going to surrender that easily, cowgirl!" Bart sneered. Faster than a bullet, Jessie had whipped out her gun and shot Bart's gun right out of his hand. She then turned and did the same to Betty, who was worried that Jessie might have taken her hand off as well.

"I don't think you really have a choice, Bart." said Jessie. Bart glanced around him. With the large crowd that had gathered it was too risky to try and escape. Plus there wasn't enough room for his backup plan to work. Reluctantly, Bart dismounted his horse and held his hands in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was some fine gun handling you did today, Jessie." said Woody as the two friends left the jail house. Jessie smiled brightly, and attempted to hold in her excitement.

"I've been practicing every day, just like you told me. I'm just glad that those two are behind bars and that the town is safe once again." A passerby nodded to Woody and complimented the pair's achievement. Woody tipped his hat and turned to Jessie.

"Say, why don't you and me go down to the salon and have a drink to celebrate? You deserve it after your impeccable timing."

"Really? Well, then by golly, let's go!" Jessie ran over to Bullseye, who was waiting patiently in the shade of a building. She jumped into the saddle with Woody following much more slowly. Too excited to wait, Jessie pulled Woody up onto Bullseye and they speed towards the salon.

When they got there, Woody was glad to be standing on solid ground. Bullseye was sometimes too fast for his own good. The friends walked into the salon and sat at the bar. A lady approached Woody and smiled.

"Howdy, Woody. I heard about your encounter with One-Eyed Bart this morning. I'm sure glad your around to keep this town outta trouble." she turned to Jessie, "and I can't believe that you shot the gun right out of his hand. That's the mark of a skilled gunman, right there."

"Many thanks, Bo. I mean it." said Jessie, "but I can't take all the credit. I had the best rootin-est tootin-est teacher in town!" Woody chuckled and shook his head.

"Jessie's just a fast learner, that's all."

"Oh, Woody, your so modest!" Bo teased, and Woody grinned. "So, Sheriff, what'll it be? The usual? Comin' right up!" Bo left and Jessie gave Woody a sly grin.

"What?" he demanded, and she shook her head.

"Your so lucky, that's all. Bo's a great girl."

"Yeah, she is." Woody caught a hint of sadness in her eyes. Before he could ask her about it, the sound of someone entering the salon caught his attention. He walked over and sat a few seats down from Woody. Woody glanced back at Jessie, who also noticed the stranger. Bo, after giving Woody his drink, went up to the man.

"What would you like?" The man appeared to sigh before answering.

"The strongest you've got." The man said with a thick Spanish accent. Even his clothes revealed his Spanish background. Woody took a swig of his drink before he got up to approach the man.

"Howdy, stranger. I don't recall seeing you around before." The man looked up and grinned.

"I suppose that's because I have't ever been around these parts before." he gestured to Woody's badge. "Your the local sheriff?"

"That's me, Sheriff Woody Pride at your service. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" The man's grin turned into a wry smile.

"The name's Buzz. Buzz Lightyear." At Woody's questioning look he added, "I know my name doesnt fit my accent, but I grew up in a town where Spanish was a prominate language. My folk's weren't Spanish either, but they spoke with an accent, so I guess it kinda rubbed off on me."

"So what brings you to Pridesville, Buzz?" Buzz took a long chug of his drink that Bo had brought him. After sighed in satisfaction, he turned back to Woody.

"I'm on a search, a job, you could say. I just wanna look around and scout out the town, seeing if I can find any leads to my search. I'd rather not go into details right now, but I can promise you I probably won't be staying more than a few days; I have no wish to impose on Pridesville's hospitality to strangers."

Woody thought the man's claim was strange, but he seemed genuine in his words, and Woody was obliged tobelieve him.

"I hope I can assit you with whatever you need, Mr. Lightyear." he smiled and chuckled.

"No need for that, Sheriff, just call me Buzz."

"Sure thing, Buzz."

"And since your the sheriff, I may have a few questions for you later on, is that okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Excellent!"


End file.
